Haunted
by light-dark-34
Summary: Everything’s normal when two new kids arrive at Hogwarts. A girl with long black hair and electric blue eyes. And a boy with long brown hair done up in a braid and piercing cold gray eyes. They hold a secret and the new boy wants Hermione HrD HB GDy
1. Beginning

Haunted

Everything's normal when two new kids arrive at Hogwarts. A girl with long black hair and electric blue eyes. And a boy with long brown hair done up in a braid and piercing cold gray eyes. They hold a secret and the new boy wants Hermione and he's willing to do anything for her…plz R&R DHr HB GD

Chapter 1: Beginning

It was a sunny day and now a cloud was in site. The black lake shimmered beautifully glistening with the suns rays. The trees swayed happily in the warm breeze. Sitting under a tree were three teens. One had bushy brown hair and brown eyes that were darting around the grounds as if waiting for something. The other short messy black hair and green eyes and a lightning bolt across his forehead. And then there was the other he was asleep his red hair in his face covering his blue eyes. The girl stood up and leaned against the tree and let out a deep sigh as she looked to the sky.

"It's so beautiful outside" the girl smiled at the black hair boy. He rolled his eyes.

"Well well well if it isn't Potter and his pets" a cold voice snapped. They turned around to see Draco Malfoy smirking. Harry glared at the boy Draco glared back. Hermione just rolled her eyes at Draco.

"Really Malfoy how childish can you get you really have to find something else to obsess over because this is really becoming unhealthy" Hermione stated not looking at him but at the sky. Draco went to round on her when something caught his eye. A girl was walking by the far end of the black lake. She had long black hair that waved down to the small of her back. She had pale skin very unnatural pale skin. She had electrifying blue eyes and plump red lips. She walked gracefully her school ropes swaying lightly as she walked. Draco gasped she had a beauty that befit someone dead but yet still living. She had little shadows under her eyes. Harry turned his head to see what Draco was looking at and his mouth dropped also. She must be a new student because they haven't seen her around I mean who would forget her looks. She turned her head slightly to look at them and Harry blushed but Draco just stared at her. Her lips curved into a soft smile and she raised her hand and gave a slight wave. Hermione didn't hear arguing so she looked at Harry and then saw his blush she blinked and looked over to where he was looking. She gasped at the girl something was wrong about her but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Then what happened next made her breath catch in her lungs. A guy a little bit taller then the girl walked up to her. He had long brown hair that was put up in a braid. He had cold gray eyes and his skin was just as pale as the girls. He put his arms around her protectively pulling her close and glaring at Harry and Draco then he looked at Hermione. Hermione just stared. A small smile played on his lips as he guided the girl to them. The girl looked a little uneasy but she hid it well. Soon they were right next to them.

"Hello" he smiled only at Hermione and Hermione couldn't talk finally she found words.

"Hello my name is Hermione what's yours" Hermione said in a small voice. The boy made her feel so small and lifeless.

"Eric MiCoy" he smiled and Hermione blushed a little. "It is so nice to meet you" He smiled again. The girl faltered slightly then regained herself. Draco still gasping at the girl.

"He…Hello my name is Draco" he stammered. The girl smiled and laughed ever so slightly.

"My name is Dylan…Dylan MiCoy" She smiled Draco gulped.

"My name is…Is…Harry that's it my name is Harry" Harry said almost forgetting his name. The girl giggled and smiled.

"It's nice to meet you all" she smiled then looked at the snoring boy on the ground.

"Don't pay him any attention" Harry said once wishing Ron would just disappear. She giggled again. Ron let out a huge snore and she laughed a little harder. That woke him up.

"Huh what's going…." He stopped at he looked at Dylan his mouth hung open like he was trying to catch flies. Dylan giggled again. Ron shot up and held out his hand.

"Hello my name is Ron Weasley" he smiled and Dylan shook his hand. Ron shivered a little for her hand was ice cold.

"Dylan MiCoy" she smiled and Ron smiled back. Ron then looked at the boy who had his arms wrapped tightly around Dylan's waist.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't" Ron blushed and Dylan giggled again.

"Oh no he's my brother" she smiled and Ron blushed hard. "But we must be going lunch is almost over and it's almost time for classes" she smiled. Eric let go of Dylan and took Hermione's hand and kissed it.

"Until we met again" he smiled and Hermione went deep red. Eric then grabbed Dylan's waist again and they both walked back to the castle. Hermione ran a finger over the spot where he kissed her for it burned a little and his hand was so cold. Hermione shook her head and motioned for Ron and Harry to follow her to class. Draco followed far behind still trying to get the picture of that guy kissing Hermione's hand out of his head. They walked into class to find Dylan seated by her self and everyone was looking at her. Then they saw her Brother talking to Snape. And then he joined his sister. The three took there seat in the back of the room. Hermione could feel Eric looking at the back of her head. Hermione shuttered and concentrated on her work. And this was the beginning the Beginning of something horrible.

Plz Review thanx


	2. Warning

Warning

**Summer:**** I'm glade you like it and thanx for the review…-Kari**

**Back to story…**

It had been a week since the two new students arrived at Hogwarts. They had come a month into the year and the Halloween ball was closing in. Many guys had asked Dylan to the ball but she refused them all. Tons of girls swarmed over Eric but he also told them all no. Hermione was in the library studying when she felt someone behind her. She turned around and the air was knocked out of her. It was Eric, he smiled took her hand and kissed it. Hermione blushed a deep shade of Red and smiled back. She was having a hard time speaking when she finally got the words to speak she smiled.

"Hello Eric" she smiled and he smiled taking a seat next to her.

"Has anyone asked you to the ball yet?" he asked his eyes light and Hermione was finding it hard to concentrate.

"N…no why?" she asked her blush deepening. His lips where pulled up slightly on the side in a playful smile. He took her hand and kissed it again.

"Then may I have the pleasure of taking you to the ball, I was sure someone had asked you already for who could deny the beauty that you hold" he smiled and Hermione went a deep shade of fire red.

"Wh…why su…sure" she stuttered smiling. He smiled back and she lost all thought. He got up kissed her hand once more.

"Till we meet again my angel" he smiled and walked away. Hermione was left dumbfounded her heart ringing in her ears as its pace was much to fast. Dylan who was watching dropped her book then scrambled to pick it up again. She took it out took one more glance at Hermione then flew from the room with grace. _**I can't let this happen I can't I mustn't…**_She walked faster and Ginny watched her then shook her head as she went to find Hermione. When she found Hermione she nearly dropped the book she was holding. Hermione who was usably doing homework was doodling on her paper she was a deep shade of burgundy and her eyes were dancing. Ginny sat down.

"Hermione are you feeling ok" Ginny asked worry dripping from her voice. Hermione looked up and smile.

"You'll never guess who just asked me to the dance and just to tell you ahead of time I said yes" Hermione smiled a very bright smile.

"Oh my god did my brother finally get up the guts to ask you" Ginny asked her voice full of excitement. Hermione giggled.

"No Eric MiCoy" Hermione giggled. Ginny gasped then she turned into a giddy school girl.

"Oh my god Hermione you are so lucky" Ginny sighed and Hermione giggled.

Dylan sighed as she sat down by the lake looking up sunny sky. Draco walked over and Dylan smiled. Draco sat down and Dylan smiled more.

"You wanted to see me" he asked Dylan smiled and Draco blushed.

"I need you to do something for me ok it's very important" she said her face getting serious and he nodded worried. "I need you to watch over Hermione please I know you hate her but she's in danger" Draco raised an eyebrow and Dylan gave him a hard look and nodded and went to find Granger so he could watch over her. **Why did I get so worked up about Granger being in trouble why did my stomach drop a thousand feet oh well…** Dylan sighed and laid back looking back up at the sky. She could hear someone coming and she peeked over to see Harry walking over. She smiled and he smiled back.

"Um…Dy…Dylan...wouldyouconsidergoingtothedancewithme" Harry asked a blush creeping up in his cheeks. Dylan got up and smiled.

"Sure Harry" she smiled and Harry stood shocked. He had been preparing himself for her to say no. "But just as friends right?" she asked and he smiled nodding. She smiled at him once more and headed back to the common room.

"What did you ask her" Ginny asked eyebrow raised and Harry went redder.

"I asked her to go to the dance with me." Harry blushed deeper. Ginny laughed.

"I'm surprised she understood you, you went so fast" Ginny giggled and Harry blushed even more. Ginny rolled her eyes and they both followed way behind Dylan. The last week went by and it was the weekend before the ball and it was also Hogsmead weekend and everyone was going to find there dresses. Hermione and Ginny went threw what seemed like a hundred dresses before they got the right ones. Then they saw Dylan walk out with a bad and she also had many other bags. Hermione and Ginny both dropped off there bags in there rooms before heading to Dinner. Ginny saw Dylan pushing her food around then shrugged. Hermione smiled as Eric walked over to her. He kissed her hand like normal and she blushed Ginny giggled then looked over to Dylan. Her eyes were cold and it looked like she was about to brake her spoon. Ginny looked puzzled then Dylan looked away got up and left the room.

"May I sit here/" he asked and Ginny nodded.

"I was just finished" she smiled and followed after Dylan. Eric saw the look Dylan was giving him and smirked as he sat down next to Hermione and wrapped an arm around her waist. Hermione could hardly breath like her lungs had stopped. Her heart raced faster and faster as she took in his sent. He smiled like fresh roses with dew on them. Hermione's head became light with the smell. He smiled as he watched Hermione eat.

Ginny caught up with Dylan who was pacing the common room Ginny watched her eyes as they flickered from anger to worry. Ginny walked in front of Dylan.

"Hey what's your problem" Ginny asked Dylan. Dylan stopped and looked at Ginny and her eyes softened.

"I just don't think Hermione she be around my brother that's all" Dylan sighed sitting down and putting her face in her hands. Ginny glared at the girl.

"He's not going to hurt him Hermione's not like that" Ginny snapped and Dylan looked up at Ginny.

"I'm not worried about her hurting him" she snapped right back. "I'm worried about him hurting her" she snapped again and stormed out of the common room. Ginny was taken back then shook her head. Dylan stormed down the hall then spotted Hermione. She pulled Hermione behind a statue. Hermione gasped and Dylan looked at her.

"Stay away from me brother" she snapped and Hermione had a shocked expression on her face. "This is your only warning" and Dylan walked off. Hermione snapped out only to have strong cold arms wrap around her waist. She shivered and looked up to see Eric smiling down at her. Hermione's breath caught in her throat and her mind became blank. He guided her up the stairs not once letting her go. Hermione blushed harder as he did this. He then guided her through the portrait whole and to the couch. They both sat down and he held her close. Hermione smiled at he strong arms that she knew were just for her. _Why would she want me to stay away from her brother…Oh NO maybe she thinks he'll ignore her now oh that would never happen oh I should tell her that wont happen…_She smiled as she watched the sun slowly setting in the back ground. Hermione smiled later as she walked up to her bedroom and fell asleep.

_She was in a class room and Dylan was there. Her hard eyes burned into Hermione's skull and she cringed. Dylan walked closer and pinned her against the wall holding her hands above her head._

"_Hermione you have to stay away from him" Dylan snapped and Hermione whimpered._

"_Why" Hermione asked her eyes holding back tears._

"_He's dangerous Hermione very Dangerous" Dylan snapped and Hermione looked at Dylan._

"_I don't believe you" Hermione snapped tears falling from her eyes. Dylan let her go and she dropped to the floor._

"_This is your only warning Hermione I wont be able to stop him" Dylan snapped and walked away her robes trailing behind her as she swiftly left the room… _

Hermione woke up with a start tears falling from her eyes. She wiped them away and fell back down onto her pillow as she slowly fell back to sleep.

It was the day before the dance and Dylan kept glaring at Hermione and Eric. Draco was watching them and he didn't know what was so wrong about this. **She must be one over protective sister man why am I wasting my perfect weekend watching Granger goggle eye her boyfriend yuck I think I'm going to puke…You know if looks could kill Eric and Granger would be dead with the way Dylan's glaring at them…She may be beautiful but man she can be very scary…note to self don't piss off Dylan…**Draco ground as Eric kissed Granger's hand and rolled his eyes. **You know Weasley can glare just as good as Dylan but my wonder is why is she glaring at Dylan…My bets she said something to her about Granger and Eric…YUCK I SWEAR IF THEY DON'T STOP ACTING LIKE LOVE SICK PUPPIES I'M GOING TO HURL…Why is this bothering me so much…DYLAN YOU I BETTER GET SOMETHING GOOD OUT OF THIS!!!!!...**Draco finally groaned and looked away. Harry walked over and sat by Dylan.

"Hey what's got you so worked up" Harry asked looking at Dylan. Dylan turned around and her face softened.

"Nothing" she smiled and Harry blushed deeply. _I wonder what's got Dylan so hung tight…hmm…Why is Ginny glaring at me…what did I do this time I swear I'm always doing something wrong…ok now she glaring at Dylan argg…Women they are so hard to figure out…_Ginny glared harder at Dylan and saw Harry's puzzled face. **That traitor I swear to god Harry Potter you better have a good reason to be by that girl…She thinks she's all that like everyone will bow before her they way she sweeps out of the room like she's god. If she gets Hermione hurt I'm going to break her in half. **Hermione smiled as Eric pulled her to lean back into him. Again her mind became dizzy with his sent it drove her wild for more and his arms were so cold but it just felt so right. Her mind went blank again as he rested his head on hers. Her heart started to race and she shivered at his touch. He smiled smelling her hair. Hermione's felt weak in the knees like she was in heaven. Eric swooped her up and wrapped his arms around her waits as he guided her back in and away from Dylan's glare. That night Hermione's dreams were haunted.

_She was outside and the moon skipped across the water illuminating it with silver. Eric wrapped his arms around her and held her close._

"_I love you Hermione" he smiled and Hermione blushed. He lowered his head down so his lips were right by her ear. Hermione's breath caught in her throat. _

"_Be with me forever my angel" he whispered sending shivers down her spin. Hermione's head went blank she couldn't find the words._

"_Yes" she breathed and he smiled moving the hair away from her neck and he kissed her neck. His cold lips sent her heart racing making her dizzy as her knees began to buckle. _

"_HERMIONE" a voice yelled she turned around but no one was there._

"_HERMIONE" the voice yelled again…_

Hermione woke up and looked around to see Ginny smiling at her. Hermione smiled back. Ginny was holding something in her hands.

"It's time fore make up the Dance will be in 6 hours we need to get to work" Ginny smirked and Hermione groaned as Ginny did her work.

………

A/N- Hey vivid Readers hope you liked the chappy so anyone have any guesses what Dylan and Eric are? You MIGHT find out in the next chappy or you might not…What do you think of Hermione's dreams…Well tell me what you think plz Review it is only nice…ty

-Kair


	3. The Ball

The Ball

**Monkey-**** Ty for the review I'm glade you think its wicked Hope u like this chappy just as much. -Kari**

**Rachel- Ty for Reviewing and don't worry I will update very quickly because I have nothing to do lol…lol…-Kari**

**Summer- Ty for Reviewing and I'm glade you like it and here the next chappy-Kari**

Back 2 Story…

After Ginny's brutal Make over Hermione was ready to drop jaws as Ginny put it. Hermione waited as Ginny did her make up and put on her dress. All the guys had to meet the girls at the bottom of the grand staircase. Ginny and Hermione both walked down. Hermione's breath was taken away when she saw Eric waiting for her. He was wearing all gold tuxedo, and his hair was in a tight braid and he was smiling at Hermione. Hermione; walked down she wore a long blue dress that reached the floor it was strapless and nothing to fancy to it. On her feet she wore blue 2 inch high heels. Eric took her hand and kissed it. Ginny was in a long green dress that reached just below her knees. It had little straps and it was flowing. Ginny smiled as she saw Neville he was in a black tux and matching black dress shoes. She smiled as Neville took her hand. Harry was in a gray tux and was waiting for Dylan and what he saw made his mouth drop along with every guy. Dylan smiled as she walked down the stairs. Her long black hair was held back in a half pony tail that was braided. She wore a long low cut strapless blood red dress that flowed. It reached just above her ankles. On her feet was a pair of 4 inch blood red stilettos. Around her neck was a black heart on a silver chain. Harry gulped and Dylan giggled as everyone moved into the ball. Dylan would not look at her brother or Hermione. Dylan had dragged Harry out onto the dance floor. Harry gulped and Dylan smiled.

"Follow my lead" she smirked and Harry nodded. They started to twirl and move effortlessly. Harry was shocked and smiled that we wasn't going to mess this up. Harry lifted her up and found she was very light. Dylan smiled as the song ended. They walked over to a table and Harry went to get drinks. Hermione and Ginny joined but Ginny would not look at Dylan and Dylan was staring into nothingness.

"Nice dance" Hermione smiled at Dylan. Dylan didn't turn around just nodded. Hermione sighed and Ginny looked at Hermione.

"Don't bother with her Hermione" Ginny said and Hermione sighed again. Eric came back and handed Hermione some punch. Hermione smiled as he sat down and wrapped his arms around her. Harry came back and handed Dylan the punch. She smiled and Harry smiled back. She drank it and Harry sat down. Ron walked over and sat down also. He looked a little grumpy. He wore gold dress robes that Harry had bought him.

"You know girls sure do dance a lot I thought I would get out of it coming alone but no girls just grab me to dance then ask about Eric" Ron grumbled glaring at Eric. Dylan patted his hand.

"Don't worry about to Ron how about me and you have a dance and there wont be one mention about my brother" Dylan smiled trying to cheer up Ron. Ron smiled and nodded. Harry smiled _Dylan was a really nice girl it was so nice she was doing this for Ron… _Dylan smiled as Ron also found it easier to dance with Dylan. He smiled and Dylan smiled back. After two songs they both came back and Dylan downed her drink.

"Harry after two more songs were going to dance again" Dylan smiled Harry nodded knowing she was probably needing a break.

"Actually I was wondering if I may have one dance with my sister" Eric smiled and Hermione smiled. _Maybe now she'll see I'm not taking him away from her oh this is good thank you Eric…_Dylan nodded but Harry could see she really didn't want to. Harry sighed.

"But after that Harry me and you will dance I promise" Dylan smiled and Harry smiled back. After two songs Eric led Dylan out to the dance floor. They started to dance.

"What's your problem Dylan" Eric snapped in a whisper. Dylan glared right back at him.

"Stay away from her Eric" Dylan snapped and Eric sneered.

"Stay out of this Dylan" Eric snapped and Dylan half laughed.

"No I won't stay out of this I'm not going to let you do it" she snapped. Eric smirked.

"That wasn't a request that was an order" he smirked and Dylan glared deeply at him. Eric led her back to Harry who smiled seeing the look on Dylan's face he knew he had to make her happy again.

"Dylan you look beautiful tonight" Harry smiled and Dylan smiled back giggling a little.

"Harry you don't have to make me happy I'm fine I'm just worried that's all" she smiled and Harry raised an eyebrow playfully. Dylan giggled. And Harry smiled.

"What are you worried about" he asked "Come on you can tell Doctor Harry anything it'll make you feel better" Dylan laughed harder and Harry laughed also.

"I just don't…Harry promise you won't be mad at me" Dylan said and Harry smiled and rolled his eyes.

"I promise" Harry smiled then held up three fingers "Scouts honor" Harry smiled and Dylan giggled.

"Ok I'm worried about Hermione" she said and Harry raised an eyebrow "My brother you see um…he has a tendency to break girl's hearts and I don't want hers to get broken" Harry smiled.

"Hermione is a very smart girl she'll get herself out of anything before she gets too hurt don't worry Dylan" Harry smiled. _**But can she resist my brother…**_ They both went back to the table and sat down and Harry went to get her another drink. She looked and paled as she saw Eric and Hermione gone. Harry came back and Dylan smiled taking a drink.

"Harry I am not going after them so take that look off your face" Dylan smiled at Harry's noticing of Eric and Hermione missing. "I just need to talk to someone" Harry nodded and Dylan made her way across the dance floor to the other side. Harry couldn't see her but knew she didn't leave because he could see the doors at least. Dylan spotted Draco and motioned him to come over. Blaise followed.

"Draco I need you to find my brother and Hermione I can no longer interfere and don't ask me why and I think Blaise here can help" Dylan smiled and Blaise went beet red. Draco nodded and they both went to find Granger and Eric. Dylan came back over to Harry finished her drink and they both headed back out onto the dance floor.

Blaise and Draco found them out in the school gardens. They hid in a bush and what they heard made Draco want to puke.

"Hermione my angel I have something to ask you" he smiled kissing her hand. Hermione's heart started to race and her mind went blank. "Would you give me the honor of being my girlfriend" he asked and Hermione's heart stopped for a split second then went back to its racing.

"I…Yes" she said and he smiled and this time he kissed her on the lips. Hermione's heart stopped beating and she felt dizzy and lightheaded. His lips were cold and sent shivers down her back. She kissed him back and wrapped hr arms around her neck. **Yuck ew I think I'm going to hurl ok I'm looking away Ok I don't know if I should tell her this. But news of them will spread faster then wild fire and I don't want her pissed at me. Ok good they've stopped and there heading back to the Ball well time for me to head back. **Dylan saw Draco walk back in and nodded she danced with Ron on more time then her and Harry headed back. Harry said good night and they both headed for bed. Dylan heard Hermione and Ginny come back in. they were giggling like girls and then Dylan fell asleep. Hermione smiled to herself and soon she too fell asleep.

_She was in a dark corridor just her and Eric the moon light shone through the windows illuminating on his hair. _

"_I've been thinking" he whispered in her ear and she shivered. _

"_What have you been thinking" Hermione asked her knees felt like they were going to give out._

"_I think now is the right time" he smiled as he kissed her. Her heart stopped beating through the kiss and her head begin to spin. And then his lips moved to her neck. _

"_T…t…time for w…wh…what" Hermione stuttered and he smiled._

"_Time for this" he smiled as he kissed her once more. But the door opened and in the door way was Dylan._

"_Step back Eric" she snapped her eyes full of fury her voice dripping with venom. Eric pulled Hermione closer and he head moved towards her neck. _

"_NO" Dylan yelled. "HERMIONE"_

Hermione woke up with a jerk and looked to see Ginny standing over her. Ginny rolled her eyes and Hermione blinked.

"Man you're a heavy sleeper you know that" Ginny giggled. Hermione's eyes scanned the room Dylan was gone. Hermione sighed and looked back at Ginny.

"I know it's because of these dreams lately" Hermione said and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Come on time to get to class" Ginny smiled. Hermione looked for Dylan but she wasn't at breakfast. Eric smiled and walked up to her wrapping an arm around her waist and soon all worries were gone.

Dylan paced back and for Draco and Blaise watched her. They had to silence the room because they knew everyone would have heard her screams and her string of cusswords.

"Damn it" Dylan snapped and then stopped. She looked at them. "You will be doing double duty when classes are out you will follow them everywhere you got it" Dylan said and they both nodded not wanting to make her any madder then she was. She felt the room and headed for class. She sat by herself and worked on her potion not looking at Hermione or her brother. After potion's she headed for charms. They were learning a giggling charm. Dylan wasn't paying attention to it at all to many thoughts ran through her head. After classes she walked out by the lake and sat there watching the sun sparkle in the water. Harry walked over and sat down beside her.

"Are you ok" Harry asked and Dylan smiled.

"Yes just tiered I didn't get much sleep last night" Harry sighed he was beginning to get worried about Dylan. Harry sighed again as he saw Dylan faze out and he wanted so much to make her happy to see that true bright smile he saw the first day. Harry looked at Dylan she seemed paler and paler each day and he was worried she was getting sick. He held back an erg to grab her face and kiss those soft plump lips but he didn't want her to get mad at him so he kept that erg to himself. He sighed as Dylan got up. He followed her back to the common room then watched her go up the stairs he hated seeing her like this and he wondered if someday she would be happy again. Harry sighed falling back on the couch. He watched Eric and Hermione giggling and smiling with Ginny and then he saw something that scared him so much he wanted to hide far far away. He ran up to the boys dormitory only then did he let out a muffled scream that was hidden in his pillow. Eric stood over his bed.

"You hand around with my sister to much Potter" Eric sneered and Harry wanted to just sink through the floor and run. "I'm sorry to have to do this" he said and Harry's eyes went wide.

…………….

A/N Hey vivid readers here's another chappy hope you like it…So dose any1 have any guesses what Eric and Dylan are NOW???????? And I have a little poll for you to do…who do you want Dylan to get with I will give you three guys and you will choose…Ron, Harry, Blaise Ok may the best man win…ty and please review it's only fair…

-Kari


End file.
